The Crow
by HEKTE
Summary: When someone dies a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that the soul can't rest and the sometimes the crow can bring it back 2 put the wrong things right...Sagara is back K .. i don't know what it mean
1. Chapter 1

Air… all he needed was breathing

Well, important things first:

1-This is my very first English fanfic (and the first I ever published), English is NOT my mother tongue so if you find something weird… don't be surprised.

2-I know I should but I haven't revised it and you know what a traitor Microsoft Word can be so again, sorry if there's a spelling mistake, grammar or anything else

3- I don't owe RK characters, story etc

4- Good comments allow the bad ones… are not XD

Well, here we go, take a deep breath

I

Air… all he needed was breathing. He was surrounded, all around him was mud, and it didn't let him breath. "Keep pushing" it was the only thought he could have, "Harder, you're running out of air, keep pushing" it was mechanical, he couldn't ear nothing, couldn't feel nothing more than pain and his lungs on the brick of exploding… At last, the fresh breeze of the night's air refreshed his face. Light rain drops fell cleaning the dirt covering his skin and air filling his almost-collapsed lungs. He fell on the ground, dizzy and completely lost… until he began to remember. It was madness, too many shot coming and going out of his sight. So chaotic he couldn't understand what was happening. Fire, men screaming and running, a man laughing, pain, he looked down, he was covered with blood _his_ own blood. Then a mossy cell, a blade… He screamed, he didn't know why but he kept on screaming. A noise make him open his eyes and look up, there was a bird, a big dark one perched on a branch. He stared at the animal for a while. It was like an immediate connection, the bird was part of him, so was him to it. And then he understood why he was there… and couldn't help but smile.

People stared at the strange young man who walked dragging his feet like if they were made of stone. His clothes were all tore to tatters, he was deadly pale but what made him look like a devil were two dark lines crossing his eyes that almost touched the ones coming from his mouth. People got out of his way; they were scared of such a demon which came from the very hell, not like he did blame them for he didn't know who or _what_ he was.

He let the crow guide him. He arrived to a house in a quiet neighbourhood. Thank god there was no one to see him anymore. He jumped the gate, broke a window and came inside. He looked the recent wounds in his hands and how they were cured in a matter of seconds. He took a step on but he had to stop as another set of shots came to his mind. This time there was a woman, in that house, there was a knocked on the door. When she opened the door there was the same man who was laughing in his previous visions. He pushed her making her stumble and fall. He said something in her ear and she screamed. She got up and tried to run but the man caught her and tried to rape her but she fight against him fiercely. The man called two of his companions who held her down. They raped her and then the man stabbed her right through her heart while saying "If you are not mine, you are not for anyone else". The collapsed, the woman, that young woman… he remembered her, she was his wife. He wept for her, for all her suffering, for not being there to protect her. He looked up again, the crow was there and he knew what to de next.

He went upstairs to the master room, his and his wife. It was a mess, the march of the time did that, but he knew exactly what he was looking for and cared for nothing else. He opened a trunk were his father's swords were along with a pair of boots and a pair of black leather trousers that a Western friend had given to him. At first he had found them weird but now how they adjust to his legs and embraced his hips make them look like a boon. He scanned his reflection in the mirror: it was angry, scary, decided, terrifying… just how he felt. He wore a black belt to fasten his swords and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Everything was quiet at Nakamura Iruma's home. He was busy trying to guess why he had been giving such an incompetent team when suddenly; he heard a noise outside, like some branches scratching the glass. He couldn't work with noise, for he look for silence as fish look for water. Cursing under his breath, he got up from his chair and opened the window to take a look. A big raven entered into the room- What the…! _ He shout scared and annoyed. He looked better at the intruder. –It's just a damned crow- He said to aloud. –You scared me, idiot.- He approached to the animal in order to capture it- If you are talking to a bird, you have a very lonely life.- Nakamura froze and turned to see the person who had just talked. What he found was a kind of dark mime sat on his heels over his desk- What the hell are you?- He demanded. The man turn his head and smile mischievously- What kind of freak are you?- The "freak" kept smiling and jump off the desk scaring Nakamura to death. Then he began to stroll around the room fixing his attention to the badges on the wall. –This is very… _interesting_- He said stopping in front of a particular insignia. -What?- Nakamura, who had slowly approached to his desk and was taking a gun silently.- Was it a difficult night? Exhausting, perhaps? –The man didn't turn to look at him. Nakamura recognised the insignia from where he was; it had been given to him for his help in the destruction of the Sekiho troops. The man then turned and looked into his eyes. - Don't you remember me, Nakamura-san?- Nakamura put out the gun and shot the man right in his chest. He fell flatly and, after some seconds, Nakamura went to check that the man was dead. He didn't move and his eyes were closed. Nakamura smiled and looked at the limp body to look where he had exactly shot. But, to his horror, he discovered that there was no wound.- It's impossible.- He murmured- I reach him, I know- He then looked at the man's face and discovered that he had his eyes wildly opened fixed over him. He smiled and Nakamura felt a strong knock in his stomach as the man hit him and got up as fast as a bolt.–It's impossible!- Nakamura shouted on the floor- I have just shot you down, man! You should be dead!- The man, who stood up looking at him, smile slightly and went to the desk where a little envelope-opener laid. He knelt in front of Nakamura pointing at him with its sharp end.- You cannot kill what's already dead, can you?- He approached a little more.- Don't you remember me, Nakamura-san?-

Saito stared outside the window. He was used to be at the police station until late but, the other days, he had being explained why he was there. His superior came into the office. He was a pale man, but that night he was as pale as a sheet of paper. He read some papers he carried with him before staring to Saito and finally, he spoke.- What do you know about Nakamura Iruma?- He asked. Saito shrugged- He is an official, he was promoted ten years ago.- -Was.- Corrected his superior.- He was an official. He has been found dead in his own house. I want you to take care of this- Saito nodded silently. It had to be important for his superior never had that face.- And, Saito.- The ex-captain turned.- Let's be discreet, I chose you for how good you were with the case of Shishio- Saito just nodded again and left the building.

When Saito arrived, he saw some policemen outside. They wore serious faces and murmured silently. Saito reached them and they nodded as a gesture of salute.- The first room upstairs.- One said. In that moment a young man appear at the door and barely got time to leave before he poked.- New arrivals.- Another murmured.- You need guts to bear that.- Saito looked up, to a lighten window.

The first room upstairs wasn't difficult to find in spite of the size of the room. There was the only one with people and a corpse. In fact, it was in perfect order except for the dead body lying spread eagle in the middle of the floor. He had been stabbed innumerable times with an envelope opener that was next to his right hand and the blood, now dried, has formed a funny shape, like a bird, or so. Outside the office was Nakamura's assistant. Saito knew he was innocent in the very moment he saw the skinny man, a misshaped hand made him unable to hold a weapon, less stab someone a big as Nakamura. A man approached to him and informed that nothing was missing. –This looks like a revenge, doesn't it, Sir?- Asked a young policeman. Saito didn't answer, it was plain that that was a revenge, now it only remained to guess who and why. Saito studied the room again. Something was wrong in that tidy and extremely clean room. He noticed that a picture, no, an insignia lied on the floor. He took it and read it carefully. It had being given for the destruction of a fake empire army… and Saito only knew one person who had survived to that. Sighting, he turned to leave the room and search the person he wanted to see the less.

It had been a peaceful day in the Kamiya dôjô. Karou and Yaiko had sparred and quarrel all day and they had just gone to bed. Kenshin and Sano sat out and they both knew perfectly who that person was.- Why are you here, Saito-San?- Kenshin asked trying to be polite to the former shinsengumi captain. You- He signalled to Sano- You have to come with me.- They were both surprised.- Why? I've done nothing wrong.- Sano grunted suspiciously.- Calm down, Sano- Kenshin said lifting a peacing hand.- I don't care what you have done or not, I'm not here because of this. I hate to say this but I, we- He corrected.- Need your help with a crime.- He looked to Kenshin.- You may be useful too. C'mon, we don't have much time. I'll explain everything when we arrive to the place.- Even though his face was unchanging, Kenshin heard a pitch of worry in his voice. He nodded to Sano and they followed the policeman.

-This was personal.- Kenshin murmured when he finally saw the office. Sano was staring clueless at the dead body of Nakamura.- Are you going to tell me what I'm doing here?- He asked irritated.- Did you know this man?- Saito asked.- No, I haven't seen him, should I?.- He tried to remember but it was useless, if that man had ever crossed his path with Sano's he didn't know.- And his name? Have you ever heard it?- Sano looked at him.- No, I told you.- Saito tooked the insignia.- Maybe from the Sekihou-tae?- He gave the ex-ganster the insignia. He read it and stared to the man- Did this guy ordered the destruction of the Sekihou-tae?- Sano threw the insignia angrily against the wall.- If you do that again, I'll lock you up in a cell, got it? And he took part, that's for sure.- The hate on Sano's look was indescribable.- Then I don't feel sorry for this government dog. He deserved it.- He turned to leave but Saito didn't allow him.- Did the Sekihou-tae got a symbol or something? Like a bird?- Sano was furious now.- Why do you think it is something related to us? This guy was corrupted so anyone could have done it!- Saito was patient and, just for once, he could understand the boy.- He destroyed many lives, not only the soldier's but their families too. Revenge looks like the most probable motive.- Sano shook his head.- No, there weren't birds, anything.- Kenshin approached to them when another police interrupted.- Sir, we have to go. Another corpse has been found.- Saito turned.- Is the same assassin.- The policeman continued.- He has left the same symbol.- He pointed at the blood.

Ten years ago, Oshi Hiroma had done something he still found despicable no matter how many bottles of sake he drank with the aim to find an excuse. He had betrayed them, he knew all of them and yet, he hadn't done anything to prevent them from going to that meeting. He drank from a half empty bottle. Souzo… it was better not to think about him and his family. As he was lifting his cup of sake again, someone knocked at the door, cursing under his breath, Oshi got up a little dizzy but, before he could reach the handle, the door was opened by a very angry-looking guy with a strange make-up… or so it looked at first sight, Oshi realised, to his horror, that the lines that came from his eyes and mouth were actually carved on his flesh. The blood in his veins froze and the effects of the alcohol disappeared.- Good night. Hiroma-san. Want some company?- Asked the man. The voice of the man made Oshi's heart stop for a couple of seconds– It's impossible. I'm sleeping and this is a nightmare…- He went back.- No! I'm drunk and I'm seeing what is not.- The man walk slowly to him. -No, no, no, Oshi. You're not asleep or drunk. This is real, I'm real- He stressed putting his hands over his chest.- I'm no ghost.- Oshi stumbled and fell.- I'm dieing, I'm not? And you have come for me. You.- He pointed at the man.- Of all the people, it had to be you. Is this some kind of poetic justice?- The man looked up and began to laugh.- It is justice, I'm feeling generous and I allow you the adjective.- The kneed right before him.- You are not dieing yet, it won't be so easy, so… painless.- He stressed the last word as he threw him against the wall.-You have to understand.- Oshi pleaded.- I had no other option!- The man wore such a calm expression that was more bone-chilling than any grimace of rage.- You had many options. You could have prevented us, you could have been true to us. You had many option but you chose the most coward of them- He stood up.- You betrayed us. You made our families' life a living hell… you carried on but you left us no option, no future. Only death and shame- Oshi had started to cry. To the man's despise, his tears were not due to shame but sorrow for himself, he had realised he was not going to survive. The man took a deep breath.- We trusted in you. I trusted in you- The man had his sight fixed on Oshi, his eyes stabbed him like ice.- But… you survived, you had to or you won't be here- The man shook his head- In case you haven't realised it, Oshi, I'm dead.- The man showed a scar around his neck.- But… how?- Oshi asked with man laughed.- I don't know myself nor it matters you. For I can assure you, you are not following my steps.- He took a pen that lied on the desk. He closed his eyes as he had a vision of Oshi writing the names of the Sekiho-tae's members. Surrounding him, there were other men; some of them, like Nakamura were not there anymore, but others were still on his list of objectives. He opened his eyes again and looked to Oshi- You kept it as a souvenir?- He lifted the pen -With this one you wrote our names and where to find us, didn't you?.- He - Don't worry, old friend. You are going to visit now all those people- He came closer.- Guess what? You are going to have all the time to explain carefully your reasons to betray them- He was just a few inches apart.- Are you not dying of emotion?.-

When Saito, Kenshin and Sanosuke arrived to Oshi Hiroma's house there was little left they could do except, perhaps, control his guts. This scene was even more gruesome than the previous. The man was hanging up side down from the lamp of the ceiling with a pen stabbed from his mouth to the opposite side of his skull and the word "traitor" craved deepely in his chest. The shape of a bird painted with ink on the floor beneath the hardly recognizable corpse- Pen is stronger than sword- Murmured a policeman. Saito pierced him with his eyes.- Who was this man?.- He finally asked.- Oshi Hiroma.- Sano reacted to that name.- Oshi? That's Oshi?.- Saito turned interested.- You knew him?- Sano nodded.- He used to go to the Sekihou-tae quarters to give the orders from the central government.- He explained- Sekihou-tae?- Saito asked suspiciously; it was clear that everything was related to that group but why? And why now?- Yes, he looked friendly and seemed to get on well with captain Sagara and the others, he was nice to Katsu and me.- A young policeman hushed something to Saito who nodded and looked to the others.- It seems that it was Hiroma who guided the army to the Sekihou-tae's headquarters. He betrayed them- Sano was taken aback. – I didn't knew that. I wouldn't have guess such a thing of him- He murmured.- It seems hardly unlikely anyone related to the Sekihou-tae would have guessed that… but still, everything has the same connection.- Sano had to admit that Saito was right and, in spite how much he disliked the thought, someone related to the army was having his, or theirs, revenge against all those people.- Do you know someone from the Sekihou-tae apart from Katsu?.- Asked Saito.- Alive? No, I don't know if there were other survivors- Saito didn't push the matter.- So, let's put that someone survived, why now?.- Sano realised them. –Today is the tenth anniversary of the destruction of the Sekihou-tae.-They all remained in silence.- But ten years? Is a lot of time.- -Maybe he was afraid.- Some purposed.- Maybe it took him all this time to gather all the information.- Said another.- You are forgetting something.- Kenshin said.- You are saying "he" but it is almost impossible to cover such a distance in such a little time.- They all nodded.- And the bird symbol… what does that mean?.- There were too many questions and they all needed and answer.- Ok, we have to investigate who took part in the conspiration against the Sekihou-tae, I'm afraid this is not over, who and what they did. We need to know possible groups against the government; maybe the Sekihou-tae is only an excuse to execute some corrupted politicians. The third thing we need to know is that bird symbol's meaning.- The policeman divided into three groups.- You, - Saito finally said looking at Kenshin and specially, to Sano- We'll keep in touch. We don't know what's all about and if you may be in danger too-


End file.
